The present invention generally relates to electronic devices capable of employing expansion cards which provide specialized functions or resources to the device, or which extend the devices"" ability to communicate with and/or control peripheral devices, networks, or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a chassis including a card retention assembly for retaining or securing expansion cards within the chassis while allowing installation and removal of the expansion cards without the use of fasteners or tools.
Electronic devices, particularly computer systems, servers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, printers, control equipment, medical equipment, telecommunication equipment, and the like often include one or more expansion cards which provide specialized functions or resources to the device, or which extend the devices"" ability to communicate with and/or control peripheral devices, networks or the like. Such expansion cards typically comprise generally rectangular printed circuit boards having an edge connector formed along one side edge. The edge connector is inserted into an expansion slot disposed on a system board (often referred to in the art as a motherboard) mounted within the electronic device to couple the installed expansion card to other electronic components in the device. In typical configurations, the expansion slots are oriented so the expansion cards installed therein are arranged in a spaced apart, generally parallel array wherein end edges of the cards are aligned with each other.
Extending along the aligned end edges of the expansion cards are metal mounting brackets having outwardly bent tabs positioned adjacent to the side edges of the cards opposite the edge connector. When the expansion cards are installed within the chassis of the electronic device and seated in the expansion slot, these tabs rest against a ledge surface formed inside the chassis. Notches disposed in the tabs overlie and register with holes formed in the ledge surface allowing the mounting bracket to be secured to the surface by a screw or bolt extending through the tab notch and threaded into the hole.
Because a fastener such as a screw or bolt is used to secure the mounting bracket tab to the ledge surface, installation and removal of expansion cards is somewhat difficult and time consuming, and requires the use of tools such as a screwdriver or wrench. Consequently, it would be advantageous to eliminate the fastener, relying on the expansion slot itself to hold the expansion card in place. However, electronic devices, particularly personal computers, are often subjected to substantial shock and vibration during delivery from the manufacturer to a retailer or the consumer. If not retained therein by the fastener, this shock and vibration could cause expansion cards to become unseated from their expansion slots on the system board causing the expansion card to not function properly. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device having a case or housing comprising apparatus for securing expansion cards within the chassis of an electronic device and allowing quick removal and installation of expansion cards without the use of fasteners or tools.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a card retention assembly for retaining one or more expansion cards within the chassis of an electronic device such as a computer system, server, photocopier, facsimile machine, printer, or the like. In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the chassis of the electronic device includes a tab retaining surface against which the tab of the mounting bracket of an expansion card rests when the expansion card is inserted in the chassis (i.e., seated in an expansion slot of the electronic device). A spring arm assembly is mounted to the chassis so that it may move between an open position and a closed position. The arm assembly includes a spring member suitable for engaging the tab and tab retaining surface when the arm assembly is in the closed position to at least partially restrain the tab against the tab retaining surface for securing the expansion card in the chassis.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.